


Jumble

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Humor, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam asks Kurt and Blaine to help her decorate.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10: jumble
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134935365905/jumble

When Pam had called to ask if Kurt and Blaine would come over to help her put up Christmas decorations, they had readily agreed. They loved decorating, and the idea of getting to decorate their place and her place seemed like the best idea in the universe.

They helped set out all the decorations: the Christmas trees, the pre-lit yard decorations, and wreaths. Everything was moving smoothly.

That was until it was time to put the lights up on the roof of the house. 

Kurt pulled the lights out of the box, and realized that they were jumbled up into one gigantic ball of multicolored twinkling lights. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kurt said as he lifted the ball of lights out of the container.

“What the-,” Blaine said, eyes wide at the sight. 

“We really ought to teach your mom the way to properly store Christmas lights,” Kurt said as he began to unravel the ball. “I saw this one tip on Rachel Ray’s show the other day. We should teach her that.”

Blaine found the other end of the lights and began to untangle them as well. “Yeah, we should. This is ridiculous.”

They sat there and tried untangling these lights for a while, but each time they thought they were making progress, they would run into a spot that was even more tangled than before.

After an hour of attempting unravel this jumbled up mess, Kurt threw down the ball of lights and grabbed his car keys out of his pocket.

“Where are you going?” Blaine asked as Kurt walked towards his car. 

“To Home Depot. I’m going to buy your mother some new lights and then when we come back to take them down, I’m showing her how to properly store them so that next year they aren’t jumbled up like this for whoever puts them up.”

Kurt returned twenty minutes later with several brand new boxes of lights. In no time at all, Kurt and Blaine had attached the new lights to Pam Anderson’s roof. And come January when Pam asked for the boys to come help her take down all of her decorations, they made sure to show Pam how to store the lights in a way so that they wouldn’t be one gigantic jumbled up mess the next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134935365905/jumble


End file.
